


【MOR/萨莫萨无差】乐章

by Hoorai



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai
Summary: 萨列里的，生命的乐章。





	【MOR/萨莫萨无差】乐章

**Author's Note:**

> 可以看作单独的故事们的集合

Chapter 01 流星

 

“哦，天哪，他可真像闪耀的星星！”

 

萨列里听到那两位贵族小姐愉悦地开口，将优雅的笑意留在手上精致小巧的羽毛扇之后。

 

方才有个年轻人从她们之间穿过去了，踏起轻快的步子，快乐地转着圈，近乎是飞一样穿过去——伴随脱口而出的甜言蜜语，夹着飞吻将点点的爱意从自己身上分离出来，很快又不知踪影。

 

他有一头闪亮的金发，这让他看上去确实像一颗耀眼的流星，流动自由的生机。虽然不知道下一秒会落在哪里，但唇间溢出的发自内心的欢笑拖着长长的慧尾，告召世人他现在就在这里。

 

沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特。

 

可萨列里宁愿把注意力放在面前的小甜点上。他听说过这位年轻的音乐家，虽然萨列里还没有正式接触过莫扎特的作品，但他起码知道莫扎特正在维也纳名声鹊起。他们称赞他是坠落凡间的星星，是独一无二难见的天才。

 

萨列里捻了捻指尖的碎屑，在心里叹气。他在宫廷里见过多少为权力金钱享受浮名的人，最终被埋没惨淡到沦落街头？这位莫扎特年轻气盛不懂礼仪，必定无法长久立足于权力的天平。

 

天上有星星，但人间的灯光太亮了*。

 

 

Chapter 02 玫瑰

 

萨列里院中的第一朵玫瑰盛开了——他却无暇顾及。

 

可它是那么美，美的摄人心魄，它在清晨中含着甘露舒张，又从修剪整齐的枝叶中抬起头。

 

而萨列里只是伏案在书桌旁。他本该注意到的，他会被它所讨好，会以它花瓣上的晨露为灵感谱写一曲轻缓的小调。

 

但无论如何，绝不会是像现在这样，借着还未升起的朝阳和昏暗的烛火，任由笔尖在空白的五线谱上晕染开肮脏又毫无意义的墨迹，张牙舞爪地四散。他无法再写出什么旋律了，一小节都不行。藤蔓扭曲地围绕攀沿上他的手腕，他的脖颈，迫使他接受沉重的枷锁。

 

是的，萨列里心中也盛开了一朵艳丽的黑色玫瑰。纵使他并不知晓，但他明白名为嫉妒的毒药在他血液里无声地流淌，是细针捅进心脏的无助，是锋利的刀子抵上手腕的恐惧，是带刺的茎叶被紧握的疼痛，不顾一切地拖拽他陷进泥沼。

 

脚边揉皱的纸团上满是千篇一律的和弦，那是现在唯一浮现于他脑海中的音符，几乎是无意识地被写下，再被理智撕碎。最终他只能一遍又一遍地复述，一遍又一遍地摧毁，也不能抑制那旋律一遍又一遍地响起。

 

萨列里院中的第一枝玫瑰盛开了，他无暇顾及。

 

——就在他第一次聆听莫扎特音乐的那个晚上。

 

 

Chapter 03 捕获

 

“在各个沙龙散播谣言。”

 

“没错，萨列里，我的朋友，我们早该这么做了，是时候让莫扎特这个没礼貌的小毛孩吃吃生活的苦头。”

 

罗森博格的表情时而夸张地扩开，时而阴晦地缩成一团，用手杖在地面敲打，使人发笑。

 

萨列里挥挥手把他打发走了，自己则逃一般回到宅邸。

 

——他感到窒息。

 

因为年轻人清亮的嗓音无时无刻不断在他耳边括噪地回放，在他教授学生时，在他谱写新作时，在他企图做一些无法登上大雅之堂的事时。

 

莫扎特曾经亲自上门给萨列里送来一张邀请函，温润的鹅黄色信封上一笔一划端端正正地写着“To Antonio”，带着淡淡的玫瑰芬芳灼烧他的掌心。

 

“大师，亲爱的大师！”百灵鸟吐出婉转的调子，“您的亲临才是我最大的荣幸呀！”

 

这个年轻人还冒犯又热切地握住他的手——他永远都不知道他的温度对萨列里有多大的伤害。

 

可萨列里还是去了，有谁能拒绝流淌星河的注视？

 

即使他再清楚不过，那是驶向地狱的河川。

 

于是萨列里再一次，又一次为莫扎特的音乐，为莫扎特所倾倒，就像纳西索斯无法抑制地爱上湖中自己的倒影。理智教唆他，让他尽快在中场前离席，萨列里对剧院足够熟悉，有的是办法滴水不漏完美又高贵地落荒而逃。

 

但他被音乐家提前捕获了，莫扎特在指挥的间隙似乎短暂地瞧了他一眼，双手大幅度挥动，敲出一连串重音。他没有笑，他是这场捕猎的吞噬者。萨列里无法看清他逆光的表情，却仍禁不住脊背发凉，也许这都是他可怕的臆想，却无疑能让他每一个细胞都翻涌出臣服的渴望。

 

他是蛛网上的蝴蝶，愈是挣扎，愈是深陷。

 

 

Chapter 04 黑暗

 

划开皮肤的触感唤醒了萨列里。他甚至不知道自己究竟是带着怎样的表情从剧院中走出来的。因此他选择用溢出的鲜血向恶魔交易，换回清醒，要素日呈现在众人面前的乐师萨列里接管他的身体。

 

他拟定了大量伤害莫扎特的计划。也许是因为旁人的鼓动，也许是因为某种无法言说的情绪。

 

可怜的小音乐家不会知道的，他还在因为他的安东尼奥出席而喜悦呢。

 

萨列里想起人们称赞莫扎特是跃动的星子，那么他自己只能成为无尽的黑夜吧？缪斯们的泪水浸润了这颗星星，使得他的锋芒甚至超过了作为光源的太阳。黑夜对他感到厌烦，怪他破坏了自然规律，同时也颤抖着害怕被这光芒所刺伤。

 

他伤害莫扎特，而伤口却在他的腕子上结下狰狞的疤痕。

 

他从未想过，失去这颗星星，他便也只能沉睡于黯淡的长夜中。他甚至忘记了初次被照亮的沉沦与喜悦，却甘心背负一切，去做曾被内心唾弃数万遍的小人。

 

 

Chapter 05 卑

 

你究竟，渴望什么？

 

萨列里听到有人这样问他。

 

他感到奇怪，周围根本没有谁会向他提出问话——他们都在欢呼，欢呼安东尼奥·萨列里的名字，在为他的胜利准备的庆典上，这是十分自然的。

 

于是他也高高举起了酒杯，是最昂贵甘醇的葡萄酒，溶着他的自尊与高傲。

 

“大师，您得坦率面对您自己呀。”

 

他听见他轻轻地，轻轻地说。

 

萨列里恍惚间发现自己捧着一束微弱又摇曳的光，它正往一条没有归途的路上迈动，春日的盛开缓慢地从指间溜走了。

 

他看见莫扎特正冲着他笑呢，再也没有年轻人的朝气，却还想使点力气握住他的手。

 

从这浅淡的光芒中萨列里看到了自己，看到他同一个谦卑的乞丐那样渴求莫扎特的所有，哪怕是一朵残花，一道目光，是他的天赋，他的自由。

 

是他亲手摧毁了这些，和孤寂签订永恒的契约。

 

莫扎特即使明白一切也从未怪罪过萨列里，甚至任由他成为见证自己生命走向尽头的那个人。

 

而萨列里则失去了最后一个坦白的机会。但他知道莫扎特根本不需要他的道歉，莫扎特理解他所做的一切，明白他痛苦的来源，他什么都没有说，用逐渐冰凉的温度告诉他，都已经过去了，他再也不用拷问自己，他释然。

 

莫扎特的最后一点力量还搭在萨列里的手指上，从今以后禁锢着他的都已经消失，萨列里不必痛苦下去，但总是要背负告别与馈赠的重量。

 

萨列里能做的，就是将莫扎特的安魂曲永远铭刻在灵魂之中。

 

——————END——————


End file.
